


【笔珍谦】Dual? Triple?

by skyelse



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyelse/pseuds/skyelse
Summary: 双性谦，笔谦+伉俪前提下的3p





	1. （1）

没想到首尔天气变化这么快，昨天还是套件厚绒衣就可以出门的温度，今天就直接降到了零下。

林在范穿着卫衣从电视台出来忍不住打了个惊天动地的喷嚏，朴珍荣从背后戳戳他，把手里的帽子盖到他头上。

走在前面先上车的金有谦从车窗里看到这一幕，把本来想说的话咽了回去。他本来是想等林在范上车，就展现出男子汉气概，顺理成章把冻到嘟嘴的可爱哥哥搂怀里取暖的，可惜被朴珍荣抢先了一步。

林在范钻进来的时候忙内正鼓着包子脸生闷气，厚重的黑色长款羽绒服也套在身上。

“谦米？”

林在范试图挤到后排，跟在后面进来的朴珍荣看他一眼还是挪开了腿。

“不热吗？”

林在范用冰凉的手指笑嘻嘻地摸他脸，金有谦忍不住打了个哆嗦。

“哥的手怎么这么冷？”

被抱怨的哥哥一边啊、啊地傻笑一边来回搓着小肉手。他看不下去，拉开羽绒服前襟把人裹进温暖的茧里。

“？”

林在范脑子还没转过来，懵圈脸赶紧扶住差点撞掉的帽子，从臃肿的大衣里露出两只迷糊的眼睛。

敞得大开的衬衫领口碰到对方带着寒意的脸颊，忙内大怪兽低头看看冻傻了缩成一小团的哥哥，趁着前排朴珍荣还没回头，飞快地啊呜一口啃在他嘴唇上。

“？？”

被小王子偷亲的白雪公主在空调间里呆了一会儿终于回过神来，捣蛋的忙内看到他开始突出的下巴哈哈哈假笑着立马准备开溜。

前头还有人呢，胆儿肥了不是？

虽然外表看起来林在范像猫咪一样被乖顺地抱在怀里，只露出一个软软的发旋，可是羽绒服下面那叫一个战况惨烈。

金有谦还没来得及喊出珍荣哥救我，就被林在范一把把裤腰里的衬衫拽了出来，接着冷冰冰的手掌就顺着温暖结实的小腹一路摸下去。

“哇啊！！”

这会儿是真的晶晶亮透心凉，金有谦觉得自己声音都变调了，鸡皮疙瘩控制不住起了一身。

朴珍荣听到动静还算好心地回过头，看到滚成一团的两个人又摇摇头转了回去，还顺带插上了耳机。

“……”

金有谦绝望了，他早该想到朴珍荣靠不住，这位哥不仅热衷隔岸观火，说不定还伙同林在范一起欺负他。

林在范手法色情地隔着内裤摸过那块昨天他拿剃刀亲自处理得干干净净的地方，停在下面的凹陷上。

不知道是不是因为刚才的打闹或者寒冷的刺激，林在范用食指抵住那道肉缝按上去的时候，立刻感到明显的湿意透过布料渗了出来。

刚刚还高兴得无法无天的小家伙猛地抖了抖，像突然泄了气的皮球一样摆出可怜巴巴的表情，攥住他的手腕不让他再深入。

“在范哥……”

“为什么湿了，嗯？”

林在范小声咬他耳朵，舌尖勾住耳坠上那个圆环拉扯。他知道小家伙敏感，他昨天晚上不过玩得稍微凶了些，金有谦就一个劲地不要不要哭得像断气一样，今天早上起来还有点晕乎乎的。

“谦米刚才不是很厉害吗？衣服扣子也不扣，这么努力地诱惑哥哥们。”

眨眼从灰姑娘变成坏姐姐的里兜还躲在他羽绒服里，内裤被拨到一边，手指在看不见的地方探进了小巧又湿润的巢穴。

“谦米里面好热啊……”

恶魔的声音附在耳边。金有谦湿着眼睛，习惯了性事的身体几乎不自觉地抬起腰想让恶魔冰冷的触须再伸进来一些。

林在范对这具身体太熟悉了，比真正的主人更加熟悉。肿起的小豆子被粗糙的拇指指腹压着研磨，两根手指埋进去，连穴里极深的地方也都被特意照顾到。

“哥哥最喜欢谦米了……再把哥哥咬紧一点好不好？”

对林在范来说把忙内欺负到上下两张嘴都湿透、呜呜咽咽地只会求他，有时候就和故意纵容他们恶作剧一样容易，区别只在于他想不想。

他惩罚够了抽出手，他也不是真的想在车上做什么，只是刚才下车的时候看到金有谦居然粗心大意地敞着领口，着实把他吓了一跳。小东西一点自觉都没有，万一昨天留下的那些痕迹被别人拍到怎么办？

“哥也真够恶劣的。”

好不容易到了公寓楼下，朴珍荣看着一停车就落荒而逃的忙内啧啧嘴。

“不就是扣子没扣好吗？又让我当恶人。”

“彼此彼此。”

林在范捡起忙内忘在后座上的手机塞进自己口袋，寻思着今天晚上用什么理由敲开忙内的房门。

“要一起来吗？”

朴珍荣闻言挑眉，林在范顺手把他拽到身边，把帽子扣回他头上。

“来吧，给你看好东西。”


	2. （2）

朴珍荣不记得事情是怎么发展到这一步的。  
金有谦来开门的时候看见林在范背后的他明显愣了一下，张了张嘴却什么也没有说，只是有些不好意思地摆弄着脖子上的蝴蝶结把他们请进去。  
蝴蝶结是艳俗的粉色，像发情的猫咪在主人面前故意露出的舌尖。  
朴珍荣感到一种奇异的兴奋，房间既不华丽也不整洁，以主人的年纪来讲没有任何特别之处。他刚想开口客套几句就被打断，他本来构思好了所有可信的理由，好解释一下自己为什么会出现在这里，让这深夜拜访显得不那么突兀。  
金有谦是在等林在范，但没想到朴珍荣会一起回来。他悄悄把卫生间里的ky收好，又倒了两杯水放在茶几上。林在范是顺路来做客的，他用仅剩的脑细胞迷迷糊糊地想，不能让珍荣哥发现自己在等他。  
然而朴珍荣比他想象的更沉得住气，他没有那么好的耐性。他坐到沙发上以后就不敢站起来，腿间早就湿透了，有刚刚自己挤进去的润滑剂，也有女穴忍耐不住淌出的爱液。他今天一晚上都在等林在范把他那根肉棒插进来，前面或者后面，哪里都好。  
林在范懒得像朴珍荣一样做那些表面工夫，他过于了解金有谦，知道他在想什么。淫荡的小东西把手夹在两腿之间假装矜持，从一开始就在偷瞄他，被抓到眼神就装模作样地看向别处，等不及又偏要欲盖弥彰，却不知道这副红着眼睛还不停磨蹭膝盖的样子，很难让人不联想到其他方面。  
朴珍荣本来是没想介入林在范和金有谦之间的，他看得出他们的忙内一心一意喜欢着他们的里兜，他虽然有些吃醋，可也没真的想过去拆散他们。  
林在范第一次发出邀请的时候他是拒绝的，他大概能猜到两个人是什么关系。林在范有时候在保姆车上对着调皮捣蛋的忙内上下其手，其他人当成是普通的打闹，他却注意到林在范探得过于深入的手。  
他对忙内没有任何绮念，林在范后来接吻的时候又跟他煞有介事地提起，他不想破坏气氛才答应下来。与其说是为了林在范嘴里的好东西，不如说他只是不想扫兴才跟着一起去。林在范好像是那种会因为非日常的体验而格外兴奋的类型，朴珍荣喜欢看他高兴的样子，于是故意放任自己配合。  
时针指向十二点，金有谦觉得已经是可以送客也不会失礼的时间，可两位哥哥依然完全没有要走的意思。  
他转向林在范，“哥哥明天不用早起吗？”  
林在范和朴珍荣对视了一眼。  
“谦米在赶哥走吗？”  
“阿尼哟……”  
金有谦有些委屈地站起来去卧室里铺床，被子刚抖到一半就被从背后抱了个满怀。熟悉的香水味道，是林在范在后头亲他脖子。  
“不要啦，等会儿珍荣哥出来看到了……”  
他小声拒绝，让林在范不要太过份，结果一转头发现朴珍荣举着手机似笑非笑地站在门口。  
“呀！”  
金有谦吓了一跳，赶紧想把身上的树袋熊丢掉，却重心不稳被林在范压着一屁股摔到刚铺好的床铺上。  
“我洗好了，你们谁去？”朴珍荣配合地假装是瞎子，“我先睡了。”  
等第三者离开，林在范很顺理成章地凑过来咬他耳朵，把那一片皮肤都染成了漂亮的粉红色，好像完全不觉得这个场面有哪里不对。  
“不、等等……”  
从后面伸过来的手一秒都没有停留就伸进了运动裤的边缘，金有谦吓得死死抓住了那人的手腕。  
“哥你干啥……”  
珍荣哥在隔壁呢。  
他没说出后半句，因为想到也许反而会暴露两人不寻常的关系。  
林在范轻松镇压了那一点点不情愿的反抗，带上门，从别扭的蝴蝶结开始，把委委屈屈的奶团子一层层剥开。  
“谦米自己准备过了是吗，一直等着哥哥？”  
等了好久的女穴里渗出的水快把内裤浸透了，林在范把灰色的布料扯到一边，下面那朵肉粉色的花正渗着甜丝丝的汁。再往前摸，小腹上新长出的毛茬有一点刺手，像他家阳台上最近新发芽的铃兰。  
“想要哥先操哪里，前面还是后面？”  
“在范哥……”  
铃兰的主人呜呜咽咽的，费劲地扭过头来索吻，微微绽开的女穴不小心蹭到了他坚硬的前端，金有谦腰一软，在他面前可怜巴巴地跪倒在床上。林在范按住那毛茸茸的后脑勺，在覆上嘴唇的同时剖开了下面湿淋淋的花骨朵儿。  
半硬的肉块在他手里弹动了一下，金有谦发出痛苦却满足的喘息，他的身体和对方完美契合，无法起到保护作用的花瓣被粗大的肉棒坚定撑开，泛出可怜的粉白色。  
“轻、轻一点……太大了……”  
金有谦咬着嘴唇绷紧了小腹，可还是顺畅无阻地把侵犯自己的凶器吞到了底。  
好舒服……真的很舒服，不仅仅是爽，还有终于被满足的期待。他被翻了个身，整个背部挨上新铺好的床单，这时候有人敲了敲门。  
“珍荣来了。”  
林在范小声说，压住他突然挣扎起来的四肢。朴珍荣还是和刚才离开时一样拿着手机，推开了并没有锁上的房门。  
在范哥和他是说好的。  
金有谦一团浆糊的脑子里蓦地冒出这句话，他的腿勾在对方臂弯上，林在范手上没松劲，下身操着已经变成艳红色的穴肉。  
“好慢啊。”  
“抱歉，找充电器呢，晚了一会儿。”  
朴珍荣看懂了剧本，知道自己今天晚上还得当一回恶人。他把实际上并没有在录像的手机架到一边，装模作样调整了角度正对着床铺，接着取下了自己的眼镜。  
“呜珍荣哥……”  
金有谦看到了手机，几乎下一秒就想把自己藏起来。sex cam不是他能接受的程度，他对朴珍荣也并不抱有队友以上的情感，可是他像实验台上的青蛙，被林在范毫不怜惜地钉在自己身下动也不能动，只能眼看着朴珍荣一步步走近。  
“不要……呜呜……不要看……”  
他绝望到想哭，他费尽心思隐藏了很久的秘密，只愿意偷偷拿出来小心翼翼和林在范分享的秘密，要被第三个人发现了。  
朴珍荣大概能猜到，林在范零零总总和他暗示过一些。他知道这样有些对不起有谦，可他没法抵抗林在范期待的眼神，他必须为他满足愿望。  
这么想了以后就轻松了许多，林在范分开金有谦两条腿时他没退缩，但在看到那被操得红肿充血，可怜兮兮地向外翻开的女穴的时候还是惊讶了一下。  
林在范露出满意的神情，像把珍藏的宝贝拿出来炫耀。  
被迫让第三个人发现秘密的金有谦埋在枕头里哭得上气不接下气，手臂挡着不让朴珍荣靠近。  
林在范手伸过去撑开那还含着他肉棒的小嘴，把自己的东西往里狠狠顶了一下，怀里的忙内随着他的动作打了个哆嗦。  
“呜……不要撞里面……”  
穴道的尽头是比外面更脆弱的腔室，又小又热，已经被操开过好几次的子宫口很容易就又被顶开了。敏感的宫颈被撑开无法合拢，只能咬着侵犯的凶器，连里面的软肉都被毫不留情地顶弄。  
“啊啊……不行……太深了…………要坏了呜呜呜……”  
可怕的快感让金有谦好像一下子忘记了还有朴珍荣在场，他一边哭一边扑腾，试图让身体里的凶器退出来。  
“谦米，让你珍荣哥试试好不好？”  
金有谦早就说不出拒绝的话，朴珍荣得到林在范的首肯，无视掉眼泪汪汪的忙内，俯下身子把那翘起的阴茎含进嘴里。  
他做得很熟练，用喉口挤压着嘴里的性器。沉迷于双重刺激的忙内很快忘了开始的尴尬，开始黏黏糊糊地喊他珍荣哥，甜腻含混的声音从喉咙里滚出来仿佛一只不知餍足的猫。  
朴珍荣舔舔嘴唇撑起身子，林在范摸着他的头发，在看不见的地方赏给他一个赞许的吻。  
他不确定自己在这场荒诞的性爱中该充当何种角色，直到林在范抱着人换了个姿势，把金有谦汗湿的白皙后背展现在他眼前。他顺着那流畅的脊椎线条看下去，意味不言而喻。  
金有谦似乎无师自通地猜到将要发生的事，扭着瘫软的腰想逃开。  
“不要……不要一起……”  
有过类似的经验吗？  
朴珍荣欺身上去，模仿着记忆中林在范的手势。松软的穴肉不像想象中紧致，显然是已经扩张过的状态。  
“哥……”  
金有谦不知道在叫谁，相比两人更加充满少年感的身体在他们手里像面团一样被搓圆揉扁。林在范吻住他的嘴，把忙内小狗似的呜咽堵在喉咙里，懒懒地抬起眼皮示意朴珍荣。  
朴珍荣有些走神。  
林在范再次给他发出了邀请，告诉他他们的忙内根本不是无忧无虑的小王子，而是张开腿随时需要哥哥们疼爱的小婊子。  
可他还在迟疑。


	3. (3)

3

朴珍荣没有碰他，甚至没有按林在范的想法侵犯前面那朵已经被反复操得烂熟的肉花，可今晚发生的一切对金有谦来说还是太超过了。  
他躲在浴室里把自己来来回回洗了好几遍，肿起的下身一碰就疼，甚至连喷头里流出的水柱都没法忍受。他又痛又累，委屈极了。  
租的房子浴室门没法锁，林在范换好了床单进来找他，像什么也没发生一样脱衣服跨进来准备冲澡。金有谦不理他想走，却被一把抓住了手腕。  
“你洗好了？”  
林在范把他拽回来，地上都是水滑得很，金有谦不敢用力挣扎，林在范另一只手伸下去摸他敏感到发疼的女穴。  
“洗干净没有？”  
“你管我。”  
他赌气地说，林在范松开手。  
“那我以后不管你了。”  
他又怂了，哭唧唧地分开腿。林在范小心揉着他红肿的穴口，拿花洒仔仔细细把那个地方洗了一遍，温热的水柱倒灌进去，带出一些白色的液体。  
金有谦想起来刚才那人又没戴套，他委屈地抽抽鼻头，半心半意地去捶那人赤裸的宽肩。  
“还想要？“  
林在范误解了他的意思，自以为体贴地问。  
金有谦趴在他肩膀上摇摇头，想到明天的通告自己还有任务——他不想像上次一样发生低级失误，结果被罚在练习室加练了一整天——可是那只手伺候得他好舒服，他舍不得松开。  
前面已经射不出来什么东西，贪吃的女穴仍然尽责地把每一丝快感传到脑海里，男人俯下身去，舌尖舔过两片软软的小花瓣的时候，他差点忍不住吹了林在范一脸。  
“不要了……”  
他往后挪动身体，试图把饱受蹂躏的穴肉从男人手底下解救出来。  
“明天跳不了舞又要被骂了。”  
“哥帮你请假。”  
“会被嘲笑的……”他闷闷地说，“还是不要了。”  
以前林在范晚上玩过分了第二天就假公济私帮他请病假，他资历浅又性子软，哥哥说什么就是什么，没意识到自己成了被其他练习生针对的对象。好在没人敢找林在范麻烦，只是半真半假地猜测两人背地里的关系。  
“下次要戴套，”他想起上次在网上看到的科普文章，“一直射在里面会怀孕的。”  
林在范没去管他是从哪里听到的谣言，只把又在自己怀里颤抖着高潮的忙内用白色的大毛巾擦干。  
“那就给哥哥生孩子。”  
“现在不行……”  
林在范每次都会这么说，金有谦害怕他是认真的。  
“以后……以后再说……”  
他也不知道以后是什么时候，可是他好不容易才抓住的机会，他不想放弃他的梦想。  
林在范笑了笑，落了个吻在他鼻尖上。  
“哥跟你开玩笑呢。”  
“哦……”  
浴室里飘着草莓沐浴露的香味，金有谦吸吸鼻子，不知道为什么突然有点失落。  
他也不是完全没有想过以后和林在范一起生活的场景，不仅是哥哥和弟弟，而是更进一步的亲密关系。可是他也明白很多事不是想想那么容易，不是光靠勇气就可以许诺的东西。  
本来给林在范和朴珍荣都准备了各自的房间，这一番下来金有谦觉得朴珍荣该知道的不该知道的全知道了。往好里想以后需要费劲心思瞒着的少了一个，反过来又担心朴珍荣心里怎么想，会怎么看他。  
第二天他的腰很给面子地酸得根本爬不起来，林在范看完晨间新闻，给他和朴珍荣一人煮了碗拉面。朴珍荣吃完面，谢过了他的留宿，和什么也没发生一样跟他们道别。  
金有谦躲在房间里，不想和朴珍荣打照面，虽然等会儿舞蹈课上怎么也得见，但能躲一时是一时。  
“都怪哥。”  
等确定朴珍荣走了之后，他才扶着腰慢慢摸出房间。  
“说好保密的……”  
“珍荣不会乱说的。”  
林在范安慰他。  
金有谦把那句你怎么知道咽回肚子里，朴珍荣是可以信任的，这么多年他也明白，可他赌上的是自己的梦想甚至可能是未来，他不能接受林在范这么随便就把自己最大的秘密告诉其他人。  
一直到练习的时候金有谦还在生气，林在范心知肚明，趁着课间休息跟朴珍荣打了个招呼，在楼梯拐角把小家伙按在墙上好好开导了一番。  
结果金有谦意料之中还是缺席了下半场练习，好在今天来的人多，少一个也看不出什么。林在范带着餍足的神情溜进来的时候已经想好了说辞，最后也没用上。  
“有谦回去了？”  
“逞强而已。”林在范笑了笑，“你昨天也看到了，他那里根本不行的。”  
朴珍荣喝着林在范给他捎回来的冰美式，不置可否。  
金有谦整理好衣服正要走却被拦了下来，林在范让他自己回宿舍休息，也没注意有人一开始就在暗中观察他们。本来这消防楼梯真的是个罕为人知的角落，所以他们才敢这么嚣张。  
来人他是见过的，以前躲在林在范背后的时候偷偷瞄过几眼，是很厉害的前辈，比他们所有人都要老资格的前辈。  
他不太习惯和这种大前辈打交道，只好规规矩矩地站在那里等着对方发话，但对方只是看了他一会儿就丢下他走了。  
金有谦有点担心刚刚他俩无法无天被发现了，算着练习结束的时间赶紧给林在范打电话。林在范倒不是很在意的样子，只是问他晚上想吃点什么。  
他一时语塞，支支吾吾地说想吃练习室楼下的炒饭。林在范答应下来，让他自己上点药睡一会儿，刚才的事不要放在心上。  
可是哪有那么容易？  
金有谦躺在自己床上迷迷糊糊地做梦，林在范有他家钥匙，细细嗦嗦的开门声也没把他吵醒。他在光怪陆离的梦境里浮沉，直到被搂进一个温暖的怀抱里。  
“哥……”  
他闭着眼睛伸出手回抱对方。希望此刻自己就是一只依赖主人生活的狗崽，什么事都不用操心，只要满足主人的愿望就好。  
“给你买了炒饭。”  
林在范服务态度极佳，帮他把饭送到床边看着他吃完。金有谦不好意思被盯着看，挖了勺饭也递到他嘴边，林在范和往常一样露出嫌弃的表情。  
“我不喜欢吃这个。”  
金有谦哦了一声把手缩回来，林在范摸摸他的发旋儿，探过身来在他额头上亲了一口。  
“还疼吗？”  
他摇摇头，勺子塞在嘴里说不出什么话。林在范给他倒了杯水，手伸到衣服里面给他揉腰。  
“明天要去哦。”林在范骗他，“只给你请了半天假。”  
“那哥晚上不要做啊。”  
小朋友嘟嘟囔囔的，想捉住他不老实的手又怕饭撒出来，最后只好夹紧了大腿就是不让他进去。  
“谦米这么可爱，要忍住也太难为人了。”  
林在范咬着他耳垂上那颗星星形状的耳钉，上次去国外的时候偶然看到就买了，没想到还挺合适。  
“哥今天轻一点就是了。”  
轻一点也不可以。金有谦心里想，又抵不住林在范可怜巴巴拿好话哄他。  
林在范知道自己不是什么正人君子，送上门来的好处从一开始就没有放过的道理。朴珍荣跟他狼狈为奸，也是狐朋狗友那一路的货色。  
金有谦好像暗恋他这个事实他早有察觉，只是动不动就红脸的小朋友只是他无数备选项中的一个，激不起他任何兴趣，一直到后来金有谦带着崇拜的羞涩表情，期期艾艾地主动找上门来。特别待遇是要用代价来交换的，金有谦看来是有十足的把握抓住他的心。  
因为多出一个洞可以插，所以更加需要男人吧？林在范有时候会冒出下流的心思，也会故意不戴套射在那个又软又滑的穴里，然后看金有谦气恼又无可奈何的表情。  
后面事情的发展偏离他的想象，他也没想到自己还会有第二次出道的机会，也没想到会和一时兴起的对象分在一起。  
得知消息那天晚上他抱着朴珍荣又哭又笑，累了就情不自禁滚到一起，金有谦给他打电话也没听见。  
第二天金有谦见了面就扑到他身上搂着他肩膀撒娇。太好了能和哥一起出道了。金有谦终于感到不是靠身体而是靠别的、更实际的东西把两个人绑在一起。他眨着眼睛期待地望向林在范，哥以后也要好好爱我。  
林在范心情复杂，想起早上朴珍荣在他怀里打呼噜的样子。金有谦倒是一直无忧无虑，人生没经历过什么大风大浪，连唯一可能需要担心的问题也被保护得很好，任谁看都是个天真可爱的小家伙。  
“在范哥不高兴吗？”  
金有谦小心翼翼观察他的眼色，从他身上爬下来，又轻轻攥住了他的无名指。  
“油缸米说错话了？”  
他摇摇头，转身去安慰金有谦。他自以为从那以后作为男朋友（金有谦天真地喜欢这样定义他们的关系）差强人意，不过心里总还是分出了一半去做到好好爱他的要求。  
另一半理所当然被朴珍荣占着。他不是个能轻易抛弃过去的人，曾经拥有过的或多或少都会在他心里留下一席之地。再说他和朴珍荣就像左手和右手，干好事坏事都自在，他找不出什么理由让关系再退回普通朋友。  
金有谦其实没有林在范想象的那么娇气，他只是不习惯反抗，不去反驳哥哥们为他做的决定，出道的事情也是一样。对JJ Project的困境他什么也做不了，只是祈祷林在范千万不要放弃自己的梦想，他还妄想着成为彼此未来的一部分。  
后来林在范顾忌着他的身体还是没再折腾他，金有谦隔了两天再去公司又碰到了之前和他不对路的那几个练习生。  
那天早退的确是他理亏，被嘲讽两句也没什么，他想起那两天都觉得腿软，可是今天的对方好像比往常更加成竹在胸。  
对方人多势众，金有谦默默忍受着对方的出言不逊直到朴珍荣出现。“你不是找了在范哥当靠山吗，怎么不说？”朴珍荣帮他解围以后说，“下次记得找他啊，别来找我。”


	4. (3)

3

朴珍荣没有碰他，甚至没有按林在范的想法侵犯前面那朵已经被反复操得烂熟的肉花，可今晚发生的一切对金有谦来说还是太超过了。  
他躲在浴室里把自己来来回回洗了好几遍，肿起的下身一碰就疼，甚至连喷头里流出的水柱都没法忍受。他又痛又累，委屈极了。  
租的房子浴室门没法锁，林在范换好了床单进来找他，像什么也没发生一样脱衣服跨进来准备冲澡。金有谦不理他想走，却被一把抓住了手腕。  
“你洗好了？”  
林在范把他拽回来，地上都是水滑得很，金有谦不敢用力挣扎，林在范另一只手伸下去摸他敏感到发疼的女穴。  
“洗干净没有？”  
“你管我。”  
他赌气地说，林在范松开手。  
“那我以后不管你了。”  
他又怂了，哭唧唧地分开腿。林在范小心揉着他红肿的穴口，拿花洒仔仔细细把那个地方洗了一遍，温热的水柱倒灌进去，带出一些白色的液体。  
金有谦想起来刚才那人又没戴套，他委屈地抽抽鼻头，半心半意地去捶那人赤裸的宽肩。  
“还想要？“  
林在范误解了他的意思，自以为体贴地问。  
金有谦趴在他肩膀上摇摇头，想到明天的通告自己还有任务——他不想像上次一样发生低级失误，结果被罚在练习室加练了一整天——可是那只手伺候得他好舒服，他舍不得松开。  
前面已经射不出来什么东西，贪吃的女穴仍然尽责地把每一丝快感传到脑海里，男人俯下身去，舌尖舔过两片软软的小花瓣的时候，他差点忍不住吹了林在范一脸。  
“不要了……”  
他往后挪动身体，试图把饱受蹂躏的穴肉从男人手底下解救出来。  
“明天跳不了舞又要被骂了。”  
“哥帮你请假。”  
“会被嘲笑的……”他闷闷地说，“还是不要了。”  
以前林在范晚上玩过分了第二天就假公济私帮他请病假，他资历浅又性子软，哥哥说什么就是什么，没意识到自己成了被其他练习生针对的对象。好在没人敢找林在范麻烦，只是半真半假地猜测两人背地里的关系。  
“下次要戴套，”他想起上次在网上看到的科普文章，“一直射在里面会怀孕的。”  
林在范没去管他是从哪里听到的谣言，只把又在自己怀里颤抖着高潮的忙内用白色的大毛巾擦干。  
“那就给哥哥生孩子。”  
“现在不行……”  
林在范每次都会这么说，金有谦害怕他是认真的。  
“以后……以后再说……”  
他也不知道以后是什么时候，可是他好不容易才抓住的机会，他不想放弃他的梦想。  
林在范笑了笑，落了个吻在他鼻尖上。  
“哥跟你开玩笑呢。”  
“哦……”  
浴室里飘着草莓沐浴露的香味，金有谦吸吸鼻子，不知道为什么突然有点失落。  
他也不是完全没有想过以后和林在范一起生活的场景，不仅是哥哥和弟弟，而是更进一步的亲密关系。可是他也明白很多事不是想想那么容易，不是光靠勇气就可以许诺的东西。  
本来给林在范和朴珍荣都准备了各自的房间，这一番下来金有谦觉得朴珍荣该知道的不该知道的全知道了。往好里想以后需要费劲心思瞒着的少了一个，反过来又担心朴珍荣心里怎么想，会怎么看他。  
第二天他的腰很给面子地酸得根本爬不起来，林在范看完晨间新闻，给他和朴珍荣一人煮了碗拉面。朴珍荣吃完面，谢过了他的留宿，和什么也没发生一样跟他们道别。  
金有谦躲在房间里，不想和朴珍荣打照面，虽然等会儿舞蹈课上怎么也得见，但能躲一时是一时。  
“都怪哥。”  
等确定朴珍荣走了之后，他才扶着腰慢慢摸出房间。  
“说好保密的……”  
“珍荣不会乱说的。”  
林在范安慰他。  
金有谦把那句你怎么知道咽回肚子里，朴珍荣是可以信任的，这么多年他也明白，可他赌上的是自己的梦想甚至可能是未来，他不能接受林在范这么随便就把自己最大的秘密告诉其他人。  
一直到练习的时候金有谦还在生气，林在范心知肚明，趁着课间休息跟朴珍荣打了个招呼，在楼梯拐角把小家伙按在墙上好好开导了一番。  
结果金有谦意料之中还是缺席了下半场练习，好在今天来的人多，少一个也看不出什么。林在范带着餍足的神情溜进来的时候已经想好了说辞，最后也没用上。  
“有谦回去了？”  
“逞强而已。”林在范笑了笑，“你昨天也看到了，他那里根本不行的。”  
朴珍荣喝着林在范给他捎回来的冰美式，不置可否。  
金有谦整理好衣服正要走却被拦了下来，林在范让他自己回宿舍休息，也没注意有人一开始就在暗中观察他们。本来这消防楼梯真的是个罕为人知的角落，所以他们才敢这么嚣张。  
来人他是见过的，以前躲在林在范背后的时候偷偷瞄过几眼，是很厉害的前辈，比他们所有人都要老资格的前辈。  
他不太习惯和这种大前辈打交道，只好规规矩矩地站在那里等着对方发话，但对方只是看了他一会儿就丢下他走了。  
金有谦有点担心刚刚他俩无法无天被发现了，算着练习结束的时间赶紧给林在范打电话。林在范倒不是很在意的样子，只是问他晚上想吃点什么。  
他一时语塞，支支吾吾地说想吃练习室楼下的炒饭。林在范答应下来，让他自己上点药睡一会儿，刚才的事不要放在心上。  
可是哪有那么容易？  
金有谦躺在自己床上迷迷糊糊地做梦，林在范有他家钥匙，细细嗦嗦的开门声也没把他吵醒。他在光怪陆离的梦境里浮沉，直到被搂进一个温暖的怀抱里。  
“哥……”  
他闭着眼睛伸出手回抱对方。希望此刻自己就是一只依赖主人生活的狗崽，什么事都不用操心，只要满足主人的愿望就好。  
“给你买了炒饭。”  
林在范服务态度极佳，帮他把饭送到床边看着他吃完。金有谦不好意思被盯着看，挖了勺饭也递到他嘴边，林在范和往常一样露出嫌弃的表情。  
“我不喜欢吃这个。”  
金有谦哦了一声把手缩回来，林在范摸摸他的发旋儿，探过身来在他额头上亲了一口。  
“还疼吗？”  
他摇摇头，勺子塞在嘴里说不出什么话。林在范给他倒了杯水，手伸到衣服里面给他揉腰。  
“明天要去哦。”林在范骗他，“只给你请了半天假。”  
“那哥晚上不要做啊。”  
小朋友嘟嘟囔囔的，想捉住他不老实的手又怕饭撒出来，最后只好夹紧了大腿就是不让他进去。  
“谦米这么可爱，要忍住也太难为人了。”  
林在范咬着他耳垂上那颗星星形状的耳钉，上次去国外的时候偶然看到就买了，没想到还挺合适。  
“哥今天轻一点就是了。”  
轻一点也不可以。金有谦心里想，又抵不住林在范可怜巴巴拿好话哄他。  
林在范知道自己不是什么正人君子，送上门来的好处从一开始就没有放过的道理。朴珍荣跟他狼狈为奸，也是狐朋狗友那一路的货色。  
金有谦好像暗恋他这个事实他早有察觉，只是动不动就红脸的小朋友只是他无数备选项中的一个，激不起他任何兴趣，一直到后来金有谦带着崇拜的羞涩表情，期期艾艾地主动找上门来。特别待遇是要用代价来交换的，金有谦看来是有十足的把握抓住他的心。  
因为多出一个洞可以插，所以更加需要男人吧？林在范有时候会冒出下流的心思，也会故意不戴套射在那个又软又滑的穴里，然后看金有谦气恼又无可奈何的表情。  
后面事情的发展偏离他的想象，他也没想到自己还会有第二次出道的机会，也没想到会和一时兴起的对象分在一起。  
得知消息那天晚上他抱着朴珍荣又哭又笑，累了就情不自禁滚到一起，金有谦给他打电话也没听见。  
第二天金有谦见了面就扑到他身上搂着他肩膀撒娇。太好了能和哥一起出道了。金有谦终于感到不是靠身体而是靠别的、更实际的东西把两个人绑在一起。他眨着眼睛期待地望向林在范，哥以后也要好好爱我。  
林在范心情复杂，想起早上朴珍荣在他怀里打呼噜的样子。金有谦倒是一直无忧无虑，人生没经历过什么大风大浪，连唯一可能需要担心的问题也被保护得很好，任谁看都是个天真可爱的小家伙。  
“在范哥不高兴吗？”  
金有谦小心翼翼观察他的眼色，从他身上爬下来，又轻轻攥住了他的无名指。  
“油缸米说错话了？”  
他摇摇头，转身去安慰金有谦。他自以为从那以后作为男朋友（金有谦天真地喜欢这样定义他们的关系）差强人意，不过心里总还是分出了一半去做到好好爱他的要求。  
另一半理所当然被朴珍荣占着。他不是个能轻易抛弃过去的人，曾经拥有过的或多或少都会在他心里留下一席之地。再说他和朴珍荣就像左手和右手，干好事坏事都自在，他找不出什么理由让关系再退回普通朋友。  
金有谦其实没有林在范想象的那么娇气，他只是不习惯反抗，不去反驳哥哥们为他做的决定，出道的事情也是一样。对JJ Project的困境他什么也做不了，只是祈祷林在范千万不要放弃自己的梦想，他还妄想着成为彼此未来的一部分。  
后来林在范顾忌着他的身体还是没再折腾他，金有谦隔了两天再去公司又碰到了之前和他不对路的那几个练习生。  
那天早退的确是他理亏，被嘲讽两句也没什么，他想起那两天都觉得腿软，可是今天的对方好像比往常更加成竹在胸。  
对方人多势众，金有谦默默忍受着对方的出言不逊直到朴珍荣出现。“你不是找了在范哥当靠山吗，怎么不说？”朴珍荣帮他解围以后说，“下次记得找他啊，别来找我。”


End file.
